Digimon World DS: The Half Cat Tamer
by Musashi the Master
Summary: First ever Digimon World DSMew Mew Power crossover. Join Zoey in her quest to be the Tamer Queen with the help of her friends and Digimon.


Musashi the Master

6/10/07

Digimon World DS: The Half Cat Tamer

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: Zoey is a Bronze Tamer in the Digital World. Her two partner Digimon are Agumon and Guilmon, her goal is to become the Tamer Queen. With the help of Elliot, his two partner Digimon, Gabumon and Terriermon, Renee, her two partner Digimon, Gatomon and Renamon and Wesley, one of the founders of the Tamer Union, she'll make that dream come true, but first, she has to deal with Bad Tamers, evil Digimon and the evil Unknown-D. But what's this? The Inuyasha, Naruto, Pokemon and Xenosaga crews somehow enter the Digital World? Tune in to find out what happens next! First ever Digimon World DS/Mew Mew Power/Inuyasha/Naruto/Pokemon/Xenosaga crossover. Pairings: Zoey/Elliot, Renee/Sasuke and more.

Disclaimer: Ok, I decided to let my partner Digimon, Dorumon do the disclaimer.

Dorumon: Ok. Musashi the Master doesn't own Digimon World DS, Mew Mew Power, Inuyasha, Naruto, Pokemon and Xenosaga. He does however own a copy of the DS game.

Me: Thanks Dorumon.

Dorumon: You're welcome.

Digimon Season 4 Theme Song starts playing.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Zoey got up at 7:00 A.M. and got dressed, she went downstairs to talk to her mom and dad.

"Bye mom and dad! I'm going to the Digital World!" Zoey said and kissed them on the cheek.

"Ok, honey. Be careful." Mr. Hanson said with a smile. He knows that two certain Digimon partners will protect her from harm.

Mrs. Hanson gave Zoey a bag full of food. "Tell Agumon and Guilmon I said hi." Mrs. Hanson smiled.

"I will, mom." Zoey smiled as she head upstairs, she wore a pink sleeved shirt, short blue pants and yellow shoes. She got near her computer and type in something, after that, the gate screen pops up. (You know, from Digimon Season 2, right?) She held up her Digivice (Yes, I'm using the one in the Digimon World DS game.) and shouted "Digiport open!" Then a white light appeared and engulfed Zoey and she's off to the Digital World.

(Pokemon dimension)

Ash, Pikachu, May, Max and Brock were on their way to Sootopolis City so Ash can get his eighth Gym Badge to compete in the Hoenn League. But while in the road, they felt a strange earthquake, then the sky turned black and suddenly, a white light appeared and engulfed the group, they blacked out, unknown to them that a certain trio of trouble makers was also caught in the white light. When the light passed, the group was gone!

(Inuyasha dimension)

Only a week has passed since they last faced Naraku, Inuyasha and his group were walking down the path that hopefully lead them to Naraku's castle and not a fake. But they were stopped by an earthquake and then a white light appeared and engulfed them, the group passed out. Unknown to them that Naraku and his minions also were engulfed by the bright light.

(Naruto dimension)

The three teams were ready to embark on their latest mission. But all that was interrupted by an earthquake and then a bright light that engulfed the three teams. When the light faded, the three teams were gone.

(Back in Zoey's dimension)

Zoey landed on the ground, she looked at Digi-Central with a smile. Then suddenly the purple gate starts glowing and two Digimon appeared, Zoey recognized them. "Agumon! Guilmon!" Zoey said happily. "Zoey!" Agumon said happily also. "Zoeymon!" Guilmon shouted happily also. The two Digimon tackled Zoey and they have a good laugh.

After they got up, Zoey gave her two Digimon the food Mrs. Hanson made for them. They happily ate the food.

"We miss you, Zoey." Agumon said. "I miss you guys too. So anyway, we better head to the Union Office to receive our next task. But first, we better check on our Digifarm." Zoey said. Agumon and Guilmon nodded and they enter the purple gate to Zoey' Digifarm.

In Zoey's Digifarm, Calumon greeted Zoey and her Digimon.

"Welcome back, Zoey!" Calumon said.

"Hey Calumon. How is everything?" Zoey asked.

"Everything is going smoothly, Tsunomon is growing up as we speak and Poyomon is training." Calumon said.

"Thanks Calumon. Be sure to notify me if anything else happens." Zoey said as she and her Digimon left.

Back in Digi-Central, Zoey, Agumon and Guilmon appeared back to the area. Suddenly, they hear a voice.

"Zoey!" Zoey turned to see Renee, her friend and co-worker at Café Mew Mew along with her two partner Digimon, Gatomon and Renamon coming up to them. Renee wore a dark purple jacket with a purple shirt, long blue pants and red shoes. Like Zoey, she is a Bronze Tamer.

"Hey Renee!" Zoey greeted.

"Hey, you know that Ebonwumon is looking for us, right?" Renee asked.

Zoey nodded. "He's giving us the next task, right? Is Elliot going to be there?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"Why you ask? Wait… Don't tell me you're going to tell him you loved him, right?" Renee said with a smile.

Zoey blushed. "Well I was thinking if I love Elliot or Mark, but I made up my mind. I'm going to tell Elliot that I loved him." Zoey said with determination.

"Well good for you." Renee said.

"Ah, true love." Gatomon said with a smile.

"Hmm…" Renamon said quietly.

"That's good news, Zoey." Agumon said happily.

"Yeah, I'm so glad, Zoeymon." Guilmon said with a smile.

"Anyway, we better head to the Union Building. Ebonwumon is waiting for us." Zoey said as she and her two Digimon along with Renee and her two Digimon walked to the Union Building.

Inside the Union Building, they were greeted by Wesley. You see, Wesley was one of the founders of the Tamer Union; he wore a white lab coat underneath it was a white shirt and black pants.

"Hello, Zoey, Renee. I see you're ready for your next task." Wesley said.

"You bet. Wesley, have you seen Elliot?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, he is in the Observer rood with Ebonwumon right now." Wesley replied.

"Thanks." Zoey said gratefully.

Zoey and Renee along with their Digimon enter the Observer room.

Elliot watched them enter; he wore a red shirt with grey pants and blue shoes. His partner Digimon are Gabumon and Terriermon. "Zoey, Renee." Elliot greeted.

"Hey Elliot." Zoey and Renee greeted back.

"Ah, now that everyone's here. Let's begin your next task." Ebonwumon said after he appeared. The three Tamers and their Digimon remained still.

"Your next task is to locate a scientist named Phil; we don't know where he is. Your job is to find him and bring him back. If you complete this task, you three will be promoted to Silver Tamers." Ebonwumon explained the situation.

"Yes sir!" Zoey. Renee and Elliot saluted and their Digimon saluted as well. After that, they left the room.

After they left the room, they begin talking.

"Zoey, if you managed to get promoted to Silver Tamer, that means me and Guilmon can Digivolve to our Ultimate forms when we're in our Champion forms." Agumon said excitedly.

"Yeah, Zoeymon. I'm interested into see what my Ultimate form looks like." Guilmon agreed.

"And that will be interesting." Zoey smiled.

"Don't forget Renee and us." Gatomon said with a smile.

"Renee, let's try our best." Renamon said.

"Ok, Gatomon and Renamon." Renee replied.

"So what do you think of that, guys?" Elliot asked his Digimon with a smile.

"This task will be a piece of cake!" Gabumon smiled.

"You bet!" Terriermon smiled also.

"Let's start by gathering information. Where will be a great place to start asking for information about Phil?" Zoey asked in thought. The others were thinking about that too. Suddenly, Terriermon came up with an idea.

"I got it! Let's try the Digifarm shop. I bet there's Tamers who know where Phil is!"

"Good idea Terriermon, let's try the Digifarm shop." Elliot agreed. The others nodded in agreement. And so they head off to the Digifarm shop.

Inside the Digifarm shop, they were in the lounge area asking for where Phil is, they asked a boy with green hair and he told them to ask Phil's sister, Ellie, she may know where Phil is. He also told them that Ellie's Partner Digimon is always a Biyomon and Ellie is near the Tamers Union building.

They found the Biyomon.

"Excuse me; are you Ellie's Partner Digimon?" Zoey asked.

"Yes I am." Biyomon said.

"We're looking for Ellie's brother, Phil. And we were hoping she may know where he is." Zoey said.

"Well, I don't know where Phil is, but Ellie is looking for him in Steamy Jungle. I'll give you guys the address." Biyomon said as she gave them the addresses in their Digivices.

"Looks like we got a lead. Let's head to Steamy Jungle." Renee said. The others nodded and head to the Dungeon Gate, they enter the address and they are teleported to Steamy Jungle.

After they materialized, they looked at the jungle.

"This looks like a great place to train our Digimon. Let's fight some wild Digimon to get some experience so you guys can Digivolve to your Ultimate forms when we get promoted to Silver Tamers." Elliot said. The Digimon nodded and they begin their training, 3 hours have passed and they gain enough experience for the time being. The three Tamers looked up to the sky, it was almost sunset.

"Looks like its almost sunset. Hey Agumon and Guilmon, how about you and the others get some food and we'll get the firewood, meet us back at 7:30. Ok?" Zoey said while patting Agumon and Guilmon on the head. Their Digimon nodded and the Tamers head off into a direction where they will get firewood and be safe cause wild Digimon won't attack them for the time being.

The six Digimon looked up to a tree with berries.

"Hey Renamon, care to hit the tree to get the berries?" Terriermon asked.

"Ok. Power Paw!" Renamon shouted her attack and hit the tree; the berries felled to the ground, Gabumon picked them up.

"Ok, who's ready to get some fish?" Guilmon said with a cheery smile.

"Allow me." Gatomon said as she and Guilmon head to the river along with the four other Digimon. When they were done catching fish, they met back with their Tamers. The group started to build a campfire.

(With the Pokemon gang)

Ash, May, Brock, Max and Pikachu slowly got up from their slumber.

"Oh man… That light made me dozy." Ash said as he rubbed his head.

"Tell me about it…" May groaned.

"More importantly, where are we?" Max said; the Pokemon group looked around; they were in some sort of jungle.

"I don't know, it's some sort of jungle." Brock said.

Suddenly, the Tamers and their Digimon notice the Pokemon gang not far from their camp site.

"Whoa! You guys aren't going to believe this!" Zoey shouted as she and her group walked up to the Pokemon group.

The Pokemon group turned around to come face to face with the Tamers and their Digimon.

"Are they Tamers?" Renee asked.

"Hey!" Ash shouted with excitement. "You guys look like Pokemon Trainers. Let's battle!" Ash said, showing off.

"Pokemon Trainers…?" Elliot said in confusion.

"Battle…?" Renee said in confusion too.

"You're kidding right?" Ash asked. He wondered how anyone could ever not know what a Pokemon battle is. It was a well-known sport in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn like baseball or football.

"I don't know, Ash." Max said, adjusting his glasses. "I've never seen Pokemon like them before."

"That's because we're Digital Monsters, or for short, Digimon." Agumon said.

"Digimon?" May ask in confusion.

"Where are we?" Ash asked, confused.

"Welcome to the Digital World. Population, Digimon and Tamers." Zoey replied with a smile.

Zoey, Elliot and Renee introduced themselves. Their Digimon introduced themselves as well. Ash and May tried to use their Pokedexes, but there was no reading on them.

"We really are lost." Ash said.

Brock walked up to Zoey with hearts in his eyes. "Hello, my name is Brock! I think you are pretty!" Brock said.

"Uh, I don't want to date you…" Zoey said as she pushes him away. Brock walked up to Renee.

"Don't even think about it." Renee said coldly.

Max pulled Brocks ear away from the two girls. "We may be in another world, but I still have to do this." Max replied with a smile.

Elliot however, was a little angry that this new guy tried to hit on Zoey, the girl he is secretly in love with. He got to keep this guy away from her.

Nearby, in the bushes, Team Rocket listens to the conversation.

"Digimon?" James said as he thought the strange name over.

"Wouldn't the boss love one of these." Jessie said with a crooked mind.

"Yeah. The boss will give us a promotion if we brought him one of these Digimon." Meowth added.

"I have an idea." Jessie said as the three huddled together to listen to Jessie's plan.

(Back to our heroes)

The Tamers explain to the Pokemon group about the world of Digimon while the Pokemon group explains to them about Pokemon. They told the Tamers about how they got here and they have no idea how it happen.

Brock helped with cooking while the others set up camp, by tomorrow, the Tamers along with their new friends will continue journeying into Steamy Jungle to search for Ellie.

TBC

Next Time: Rescuing Ellie and Battle with Team Rocket

A/N: Ok, I'll get to the point where the other two groups are. Inuyasha and his group are in Chrome Mine, and the Naruto group is in Sheer Valley. The Xenosaga crew will appear in Chapter 5. See you next time.


End file.
